


The Heat of the Moment

by meganekkomeguca



Category: Flip Flappers (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganekkomeguca/pseuds/meganekkomeguca
Summary: Papika's heat cycle strikes when the girls are at school. Cocona is happy to help, but they'll have to be careful that no one catches them.





	

It was hard enough to pay attention in math class on most days, but today Cocona was more distracted than usual. In the seat behind her, Papika kept shifting, her chair legs scraping the ground, and she let out little whimpers under her breath. While normally Cocona found this cute, they were in class, and she didn't want to think about the sort of things that usually made Papika whimper and moan when she was surrounded by her classmates.

Cocona dared to glance back and shoot Papika a quelling look, but when she turned her head, she noticed that Papika was really flushed. Her face was red, and there was a noticeable sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"Papika," she hissed. "Are you okay?"

Papika responded with a whimper and a pleading look.

"Are you sick?" Cocona asked. She got only a muddled shrug in response. Papika pillowed her arms on her desk and buried her face in them, squirming in her seat.

Sighing to herself, Cocona raised her hand and got the teacher's attention. He dismissed them for Cocona to take Papika to the nurse, and Cocona shook Papika's shoulder. "Come on, if you're not feeling well, you should lie down."

As soon as they were in the hallway, Papika threw her arms around Cocona's neck and whined into her shoulder.

"Papika! You're burning up!" Cocona pushed her away enough to hold a hand to Papika's forehead. It was incredibly hot, but so was the rest of Papika where she pressed against Cocona.

"Heat..." Papika mumbled. Her eyes gleamed with fever, or perhaps something else. "Coconaaa... help me..."

"I'm taking you to the nurse. Let's go." Cocona tried to put her arm around Papika to support her, but Papika took Cocona's hand and pulled it between her thighs. Cocona felt her face start to heat up as well. "O-oh. Papika, what's-?"

Papika began to drag Cocona's hand back and forth against her crotch. "It hurts. I need it, Cocona. Please?" Her helpless, desperate eyes pleaded with Cocona, who turned away, blushing.

"L-look, we can't do that out here. Someone could see. Let's at least go to the bathroom and- and talk about this, okay?"

Papika nodded. Her breathing was ragged, and as Cocona led her down the hall, Papika stumbled a bit. Even if she wasn't exactly sick, maybe the nurse's office would be better. Especially since the school nurse was off this morning. If the two of them were lucky, no one would be in the room at all.

They made it to the nurse's office without issue, and once inside Cocona locked the door. It wouldn't prevent someone from using a key to enter, but no one looking to just ditch class would be able to stop by.

Cocona had barely turned the lock before Papika had her pinned against the door, peppering sloppy kisses along her mouth and running hot hands under Cocona's blouse.

"Papika!" Cocona exclaimed between kisses. It was really more of a token protest. They were alone, securely locked in, and, judging by the erection pressing against Cocona's thigh, Papika really needed this.

Cocona slipped her leg between Papika's, rubbing herself against Papika's clothed cock. She grinned into their kiss when Papika whined and melted against her. "Hey," she whispered, "let's use one of the beds, okay?"

Papika nodded and pulled away from Cocona just long enough to scoop her into a princess carry. Cocona wrapped her arms around Papika's neck and continued kissing her. She could feel herself getting wet, a reaction to Papika's fierce kisses and the sheer heat she radiated, as well as the thought of her cock.

"Cocona," Papika moaned through their kisses. "Cocona, Cocona..." She set Cocona down on the bed and immediately pulled down her skirt and panties at once, freeing her hard cock, which pressed against her belly. Cocona wanted to admire the sight, but Papika climbed onto the bed, pinning Cocona's shoulders and kissing her while straddling Cocona's leg and grinding against it.

"H-hold on, you're going to-" Cocona grabbed Papika's cock, earning an absolutely wanton moan. By this point, Cocona thought she could probably just take Papika inside her right now, with no further preparation, but... "Papika, let me, um, suck you, okay?" She had Papika's attention now, wide blue eyes hungrily meeting her gaze. "You'll feel better if you come once, and then if you still want to, we can do more."

"Please, yeah, Cocona!" Papika scrambled up so that her cock hovered above Cocona's face, quivering with every ragged breath she drew.

Cocona raised an eyebrow to herself. She had planned to suggest a different position, but... She lifted her head and stuck out her tongue, licking the head of Papika's cock ever so lightly. The moan she got in response was loud enough that Cocona almost reconsidered how safe they were. But the tingling in her own crotch overrode this concern, and with one hand Cocona began touching herself while using her other to bring Papika's cock fully into her mouth.

Papika began thrusting into Cocona's mouth, crooning with pleasure. "Cocona... So good... Really good... Ah, please... More..." Her hips jerked faster and more erratically. "I'm gonna... Cocona! Cocona!" Hot cum filled Cocona's mouth, and she swallowed in surprised reflex.

Cocona coughed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Papika scooted down so that they were eye-to-eye and laid down next to Cocona. "You okay?" she asked, sounding more in control now that she'd been able to come.

"Yeah." Cocona nodded and kissed Papika on the nose. Papika grinned. "How are you feeling, Papika?"

"Mm..." She scrunched up her face in consideration. "It's still hard. And Cocona, you didn't get a turn yet either." She slid a hand under Cocona's skirt and toyed with the waistband of her underwear. Her hand met Cocona's, where she was still idly rubbing herself. Papika grinned again.

Cocona blushed and dropped her gaze. She pulled her hand out of her underwear. "I- I should take off my uniform so it doesn't get messed up. We have to go back to class after this, you know."

Papika pouted for a moment, but as Cocona started to pull off her blouse, she grabbed her by the wrists. "Let me do it."

"Papika!" Cocona froze, and Papika pulled at her school scarf, pulling it loose and tossing it aside. She tugged at Cocona's blouse, and Cocona obligingly raised her arms. She crossed them over her bra once the blouse was gone. The feeling of exposure was still a little uncomfortable, even if it was only Papika with her.

Not that Papika was spending any time trying to ogle Cocona's chest. She was already going for the skirt and stockings, urging Cocona to lay back down. Now in just her underwear, Cocona squirmed on the bed. "C-can we at least draw the curtains?" The door was still locked, but the room felt much more vulnerable now that she was so close to being naked.

Papika shot a nonplussed glance at the curtains and quickly tugged them into place. She settled to kneel between Cocona's legs. Her gaze traveled up and down Cocona's body, and she tugged Cocona's arms away from her chest. "Pretty," Papika pronounced.

"P-Papika!" Cocona started to protest, but Papika pulled down one of her bra cups and began to rub Cocona's nipple, turning anything else Cocona would have said into an incoherent squeak.

Papika toyed with the nipple while pulling Cocona's bra the rest of the way down to free her other breast. She lowered her mouth to it and began to lick and suck at it, her passion building. Cocona grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled Papika closer. Papika responded by gently closing her teeth around the nipple, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to cause Cocona to buck her hips up against Papika. She saw stars, couldn't even form words. Papika's name spilled from her lips.

Papika drew back just long enough to tug Cocona's panties off and resettle herself between Cocona's legs. "You ready?" she asked, squirming closer, the head of her cock pressing against Cocona.

Cocona drew in several deep breaths before she could respond. "Nn... Yeah, please, Papika!"

Papika pressed inside with a single long thrust. Cocona threw back her head and clutched at the sheet. She drew up her legs, spreading them as wide as possible to give Papika access and ease the pressure.

"Cocona... You're so warm and tight. You feel so good." Fully inside, Papika nuzzled against Cocona for a moment, kissing her. "I'm gonna make you feel good too."

"Y-yeah... please..."

Papika didn't need any further urging. Once again overcome by heat, she set up a frantic pace, drawing out and pounding back in, leaving Cocona breathless and gasping. Cocona let Papika take the lead, unable to match her stamina and knowing that Papika needed this more than she did.

Cocona could concentrate on every sensation, every sound, and so she was the one who heard the door rattling.

"Pa- Papika!" she gasped.

"Nn, Coconaaa..." Papika thrust into her again.

Cocona only barely held onto her thought. "Papika, stop!" To her credit the other girl did so immediately. "Listen!"

Papika cocked her head to the side, and her eyes widened. She nodded.

The door slid open, and the girls heard footsteps enter the room. "Bandages... Bandages..." One of the male teachers mumbled to himself as he rummaged through the supply cabinets.

Cocona and Papika held absolutely still. To Cocona, their heaving breaths were louder than thunder, but the teacher wasn't reacting. She focused on keeping silent. As she and Papika waited, hoping desperately that they'd be left alone again, Cocona remained painfully aware of Papika's cock that was fully inside of her, stretching her, filling her. Her entire body ached for movement, for Papika to keep going, to drive her to orgasm.

Glancing up, similar agony was evident on Papika's face. She licked her lips, her eyes focused on Cocona. Sweat plastered her hair to her forehead, and Cocona itched to brush it away. Even that much could reveal them, though, so she did nothing but smile faintly. Papika returned it. She quivered on top of Cocona, evidently strained to her limits to keep still despite being inside Cocona.

After what seemed like centuries, the teacher grunted to himself. "Here we are." His footsteps left the room and the door was shut behind him.

Cocona and Papika glanced in the direction of the door, then back at each other. They both collapsed into giggles, Papika's arms giving out as she laughed, and she fell onto Cocona's chest, her cock still inside.

"That was too close," Cocona said, giving Papika a quick kiss.

"Then we should finish, huh?" Papika pulled out, leaving just the head inside, and thrust back in.

"P-Papika!" Cocona drew her legs up and managed to hook her left one over Papika's back, keeping her close. She drew Papika in for another kiss. Papika bucked against her and wormed one hand in between them to pinch at Cocona's nipples.

Each gasp just seemed to spur Papika to fuck her harder, and minutes later, Cocona half-sobbed Papika's name as she came, her cry muffled against Papika's lips. Papika bit down on Cocona's lip as she thrust once more, jerking her hips until she came inside, snuggling close as the base of her cock swelled up to knot them together.

Cocona reveled in the post-coital bliss and the warmth of her girlfriend next to her. The chime for class changes pulled her out of her reverie. "Papika," she said, shaking the other girl's shoulder. "We need to get back to class."

"Mm... Don't wanna..." Papika scrunched her eyes closed and nuzzled closer to Cocona.

"Papika, come on." Cocona sat up and tried to push Papika off her. A tug at her crotch gave her pause. "Oh. Right." Blushing slightly, she laid back down and pulled Papika close to her again. "Well, I guess no one will miss us for a bit longer..."


End file.
